Kiss The Girl
by Titania Malfoy Snape
Summary: A One Shot inspired by the song


**Kiss The Girl**

**A One Shot**

The Potions lab at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was seeing a lot of activity these days, Severus Snape thought idly as he decanted the most recently prepared batch of Pepper Up Potion.

The war with Voldemort had recently been won, and the entire wizarding world was celebrating. The staff and students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were on an extended term break due to the extensive damage the school had sustained during the final battle.

It was Severus Snapes' job as the school's resident Potions master to see to it that there would be enough potions on hand to restock the infirmary once the school reopened, and he had, much to his initial chagrin been assigned Hermione Granger as his assistant.

He had been angry when Albus Dumbledore ordered him, in Albus' typically understated way to take on the inestimable Miss Granger. He was not in the mood to deal with the "bushy haired know it all" and her incessant questions and Gryffindor perkiness.

Then again, he thought, she had turned out to be quite the opposite of what he had imagined. Somewhere along the way he had developed..feelings for her.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

He frowned, and shook his head from side to side thinking that he must surely be overworked if he was hearing voices singing. He glanced at Hermione, who was sitting opposite him, engrossed as usual in her batch of potions, to see if she had noticed the voices too. Apparently not, he thought, for her expression hadn't changed.

Her expression, he thought, pondering the look on her face, was the expression he had come to expect when she was in deep thought. He was captivated by the pearly white teeth that worried her lower lip. Captivated by the way her hair would slip from the confines of the hair band she used to tie it back.

But what captivated him the most, brains aside, was the way the light of the candles made her skin seem to glow. It was almost like satin, he thought as he fought the desire to reach out and stroke it.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Somewhere along the way, the pair had developed a working relationship that bordered on courtesy, she towards him of course. He had, at first maintained his usual façade of snarkiness, fully intending to drive her off. This of course failed utterly. After two weeks of working with her he discovered, or rather had the courage to admit to himself what he had known for a while. Hermione Granger had ceased being afraid of him quite some time ago. It was a source of annoyance for the length of a single day, although it took him several more to admit it.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted three House Elves, who had apparently popped into the room. Two males and a female, all dressed in Hogwarts' own House Elf uniform. Just as he turned to berate the invasion of the lab, the female flung her hand toward him and in doing so, produced twinkling fairy dust. The males shook their fingers at him and sang…

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
_

Well that was bloody odd, and surely Miss Granger noticed the singing, fairy dust casting House Elves, but a quick glance in her direction proved otherwise, for now her back was turned away from the table and her posture indicated her blissful unawareness of the intruders.

_Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_  
_Shy indeed!' he thought. Any why would he want to kiss the girl for anyway? As tempting as the thought was, she'd probably run from the room screaming. Merlin's pink feather boa, where had that come from?

_Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

Miss the girl? Why? Where was she going? Away? She couldn't! There was too much left to do. Surely she wouldn't be so selfish as to want to leave in the middle of the project?

"Miss Granger," he said sharply. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

She turned to him then, with a puzzled expression on her face and replied, "Sir?"

He rose from his seat and said slowly, "Is there something you wish to inform me of?"

The puzzled look increased. Followed immediately by her eyebrows rising toward her hairline. "Erm, sir? I don't quite follow. What do you mean?"

Refraining from letting out an exasperated huff, he turned from her and said quietly, "I heard you were going away."

He heard a delicate snort from behind him.

"Have you been listening to Molly Weasley? She and Harry and Ron think that just because I got accepted at Salem University that I should go."

He turned to her, not bothering to hide the astonished look on his face. "You've had an offer from there?"

She nodded, "Yes. I got it a week ago."

"Oh," he said softly.

She walked quickly around the table, and upon reaching his side looked up at him and said, "I turned them down, Professor. I wouldn't just walk out on you and leave you in the middle of all of this brewing. There's too much to do."

He met her eyes, the earnestness of their expression surprised him. "But, Miss Granger. It's one of the finest institutions in the world," he murmured in a scolding tone. "You should go."

She placed a hand on his arm and said, "I really don't want to."

_Now's your moment.._

"Why?" he asked. The House Elves had appeared again, this time on the table and in a number equaling six. Above them flitted little cupids. Yet all of this went un-noticed by him as he was too busy trying not to stare into her eyes.

_Standing in a candle lit room  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl  
_

'Oh Gods,' he thought as the realization of what he was seeing in her eyes hit him like a falling Hippogriff. Suddenly the room was alive with singing House Elves and flitting cupids. Fairies flew about flinging glittering dust and a small band of ghosts played their instruments.

_  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Surely she had noticed the singing and dancing that was going on around them? Yet, her eyes never strayed from his and her breath, he noticed was now slightly ragged. _  
_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl_

Her ragged breaths sent his heart pounding hard in his chest. She had the most beautiful eyes, he thought as he was pulled further into them.

_Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl_

The singing and flitting now went virtually un-noticed, as he was drawn closer to her, her hand still on his arm igniting a fire that burned its way through his veins.

_Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl_

As the menagerie of magical creatures frolicked about singing, he turned into her and drew her into his arms. 'She isn't running,' he thought as they trembled together.

As if sensing his hesitation, the chorus and the final words of encouragement..

_You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

He was happy to comply, he thought as he lowered his head to hers.

A/N: Lyrics by:Samuel E. Wright.

Just a bit of silliness. Yes, he's a bit OOC, but I'm the one playing with him tonite!

Live long and prosper! Titania


End file.
